


Moments Like This

by Vi_olet11



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, I dun know what to tag, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11
Summary: What I wished happened after the Super M live stream performance ft Chanyeol (ChanBaek is just too cute)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 32





	Moments Like This

Chanyeol waited an extra moment when Baekhyun finished his live stream before walking over to him. 

“Your voice is amazing as always, Baekhyunnie,” he says, holding two cups in his hands. 

“Thank you, Yeol.”

Chanyeol handed him a cup before leaning over with one hand on the sofa to kiss Baekhyun softly. He could feel Baekhyun smile into the kiss and pulled back when he heard exclamations. 

Glancing at the phone, he raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun who grinned sheepishly. 

“Hey guys,” Chanyeol greeted the Super M members. “Good job on the live stream just now.”

“Thanks, but we all know whose voice you preferred,” Taeyong said with a knowing smirk. 

“Of course, if I say anyone else, I have to sleep on the couch tonight,” Chanyeol returned and they all laughed when Baekhyun hit him. 

They talked for a while to catch up on the quarantine situation and each left the call, telling each other to be careful when going out. 

Baekhyun sighed and leaned his head against Chanyel’s shoulder as the younger boy ended the call and placed the phone on the table. 

“I miss the other members, but I like it with just two of us alone too,” he said.

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling Baekhuyun's neck. 

“I like you all to myself, Baek,” he said lowly, leaving small kisses on the pale skin.

Baekhyun chuckled and turned his head to kiss Chanyeol. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a story on a whim (which is why it is so short) It was written after watching the Super M live stream performance which you can watch on this link. (OMG Kai and Baekhyun singing in English is just the best thing ever!!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uU6lyq7wWME
> 
> I was looking at Baekhyun and just started imagining Chanyeol being there and giving him a kiss after his performance and so this story came along. 
> 
> P.s. I got the title from the lyrics of "With You" if you caught it ;)


End file.
